


Forêt

by TatieOnyxia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: Belphegor a eu une idée et maintenant il se retrouve dans une situation pour le moins pénible, voire honteuse pour le jeune prince qu'il est.





	Forêt

─ _Et merde ! Merde, merde !_

C'est ce que hurlait son esprit, une petite voix semblable en tout point à la sienne, incapable de songer à autre chose que les pires scénarios possibles concernant la mort envisageable de Belphegor.

─ _Lui et ses idées à la con !_

Le prince s'élança une nouvelle fois à travers les arbres qui l'emprisonnaient, l'entouraient, l'air menaçant. Mais lui, le futur roi n'avait pas peur de la forêt, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. N'avait pas le droit de ressentir et montrer de telle émotion !

─ _Si on n'était pas venu ici, jamais il ne se serait perdu ! C'est entièrement de sa faute !_

Une branche lui barrait de temps à autre le chemin, obstruait la course folle de ses pieds qui foulaient toujours la terre de ces bois, et sautait agilement par-dessus, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Au début, lorsque Bel lui avait proposé de l'attendre là – vu que ça avait l'air de le faire royalement chier d'être venu avec lui – et qu'il l'avait laissé seul au beau milieu de tous ces arbres qui le fixaient d'un air hautain, l'aîné des jumeaux royaux avait marmonné qu'il pouvait crever, se faire bouffer par un animal sauvage ou se perdre, il n'en avait rien à foutre et rentrerait sur-le-champs. Seulement... Il était resté, à l'attendre patiemment. Un exploit si vous voulez son avis. D'habitude, il aurait fait demi-tour et serait retourné chez eux, attendant tranquillement qu'on découvre que son frère se soit fait dévorer par un loup ou un ours affamé. Et lorsqu'il avait imaginé ça, il était à deux doigts de se mettre à rire comme un taré, mais il s'était contenté d'afficher ce sourire psychopathe qui laissait apparaître des dents d'une blancheur immaculée.

Sa course ralentit et il s'arrêta devant le corps allongé et inerte de son « merdeux de petit frère ».

_— Putain... Il est mort ?_

Il le contourna et s'agenouilla près de lui, se pencha et posa une oreille sur la poitrine de son jumeau. Il releva la tête et fit claquer sa langue.

─ Tch, réveilles-toi tout de suite Bel, sinon c'est moi qui te tues, **ordonna-t-il sur un ton agacé.**

Le susnommé grogna, marmonna des insultes à l'égard de salaud ou de la roturière qui avait osé le réveiller, lui, le prince. En se relevant pour s'asseoir sur le sol, il se rendit compte que c'était Rasiel et se renfrogna aussitôt.

─ J'peux savoir ce que t'as foutu durant tout ce temps ?

Aucune réponse ne suivit cette question. Rien. Le prince demeurait silencieux, ne pipant mot. Rasiel soupira, toujours aussi agacé par son frangin.

─ Allez, viens. J'veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

Il tourna les talons et commença à faire demi-tour.

─ Je peux pas bouger.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu, il se retourna vers lui, prononçant un grand « hein » d'incompréhension.

─ T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je ne peux pas bouger. Je... me suis blessé aux genoux, merde ! **lui hurla-t-il, désagréable et énervé de devoir lui avouer une telle chose.**

Ses paroles ne laissèrent pas indifférent son sosie qui éclata de rire. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour retrouver un semblant de sérieux, pinçant les lèvres pour contenir un nouveau fou rire pendant que son frère n'appréciait pas du tout sa réaction face à ses propos.

L'hilarité du prince héritier fut rapidement remplacée par une grimace, crispant son visage de bambin, et ce en comprenant ce qu'il devra faire.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il se rapprocha une seconde fois de lui et se mit dos à lui, posant un genou à terre. Sous son épaisse frange qui lui barrait la moitié du visage, Belphegor leva un sourcil, se haussant en une question silencieuse qu'il ne posa pas.

─ Tu veux que je te traînes jusqu'à la maison ou tu montes ? **s'exclama l'aîné des deux qui perdait patience.**

Le cadet roula des yeux, les levant en ciel, mais se releva quand même, malgré une légère difficulté pour parvenir à réduire les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de lui et de son frère. Il monta sur son dos, bien qu'il aurait encore préféré ramper jusqu'au château plutôt que de se faire porter par ce connard qui n'hésiterait pas à se foutre de sa gueule lorsqu'il en aura l'occasion. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder...

Le chemin se passait dans un grand silence, alors que le trajet se déroulait bien trop lentement à leurs yeux et tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, l'un comme l'autre, c'était de pouvoir enfin être chez eux ! Les pas du prince sont silencieux, se faisant plus entendre à certains moments, quand une branche était par terre et traînait là, au mauvais endroit. Un silence de mort régnait. Cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude à vrai dire, et pourtant, ce fameux silence restait... oppressant. Pesant. Pour une raison qui leur échappait, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

─ Pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour venir ici ? **déclara-t-il d'un seul coup, simplement pour briser ce silence déconcertant.**   Usheshe, tu as vu une fille en cachette et elle t'a jeté, puis tu étais en colère et vous en êtes venus à vous battre ? **lança-t-il en une provocation plus qu'évidente, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.**

Bel lui tira les cheveux. Le fait d'être  sur son dos lui donnait un avantage : il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses coups. À moins qu'il le lâchait au sol et se rue sur lui pour le rouer de coups de poings – qu'il lui rendra avec plaisir. Et puis... Il était idiot de croire qu'il serait venu ici pour une raison aussi stupide et qu'une fille aurait osé le jeter, lui, le prince qui deviendra un jour le roi ! Et non cet imbécile de Rasiel.

─ Ushishi, c'est toi qui te fera jeter, frérot.

─ T'as pas répondu à ma question le merdeux, **renchérit l'autre, loin d'être d'humeur à écouter ses provocations, bien que lui-même en fasse.**

Il constata rapidement que Belphegor se renferma sur lui-même, il le _sent_ , le _sait_. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder, de le voir pour le savoir. Comme si une part de lui-même vivait dans cet être si inférieur à lui. Ils étaient comme une même et unique personne. Sauf que sur ce coup-ci, il ne savait pas ce que lui cachait son frère et ce fait l'énervait. Encore plus que de voir ce visage si semblable au sien.

Pour une fois, il n'ajouta rien, n'insista pas plus longtemps que ça. Il savait très bien que son petit frère cracherait rapidement le morceau ; il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne restera pas silencieux toute une journée, voire deux.

Et il avait raison. Car le futur roi a toujours raison !

─ Je voulais cueillir des fleurs, **commença le plus jeune, à la grande surprise de son aîné qui s'apprêtait déjà à rire de cet aveu, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit.** Je voulais ramasser les fleurs préférées de maman... **souffla-t-il dans un murmure.**

À sa réponse, Rasiel s'arrêta, stoppant sa marche et tourna la tête vers son frère qui avait baissé la sienne. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit, et pourtant... les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille réellement. Mais c'était la vérité et il n'avait certainement pas voulu la cacher à son frère. Qu'il le haïsse ou non. Qu'il se moque de lui ou pas. Il s'en foutait.

Rasiel finit par soupirer et recommença à marcher ; la route n'était plus très longue et les tours du château étaient déjà visibles de là où ils se trouvaient. Ils venaient de quitter la forêt pour s'engager sur une route rocailleuse, ce qui n'empêcha pas de ralentir ou de s'arrêter le personnage royal qu'il l'était.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant qui émit un rire mal contenu, faisant relever la tête de sa moitié.

─ Usheshe, je suis certain que si j'avais participé, mes fleurs auraient été plus belles que les tiennes.


End file.
